<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It that a Sword in Your Pants, or are You just Exited to See Me? by Final_fanatic_XV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354299">It that a Sword in Your Pants, or are You just Exited to See Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV'>Final_fanatic_XV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FFXV, Feelings, First Times, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I’m bad at writing smut, Lemon, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto is dom but he’s also kind of uke, Sex, Smut, dom!prom, open sex, sub!Noct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When foraging for ingredients, Noctis cannot stop fantasizing about Prompto. Luckily, the gunman notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It that a Sword in Your Pants, or are You just Exited to See Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This (as the name inquires) is inspired by when Prompto said to Noctis, “is that a sword in your pants or are you just exited to see me?”</p><p>For all you people like me out there who don’t love dom prom, this isn’t too intense. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prompto, Noctis, would you two care to gather ingredients while Gladiolus and I set up camp?” Ignis asks, though the two younger boys know they are going to end up doing it either way.</p><p>“Yup! Anything beats trying to start a fire, or setting up a tent that has it out to get me.” Prompto cheers, bubbly as ever while his best friend merely nods.</p><p> </p><p>After nearly half an hour, the duo has only found one Leiden pepper, and Noctis is ready to give up. “Prom, honestly. We haven’t found anything in forever.” Said prince complains.</p><p>“C’mon Noct! Four dudes can’t just share one pepper for dinner. We have to find something else, too!” Prompto encourages.</p><p>The raven wrinkles his nose. “Three dudes. Just three. Now way am I putting that in my mouth.”</p><p>“Hmm... How ‘bout I eat all your veggies tonight if you keep helping me?” Prompto offers, grinning to his friend.</p><p>Noctis dosen’t even need to think about it, he would love to spend more time with his crush, and not having to eat his vegetables was a huge up his way, too. He looks to his blonde friend, eagerness in his eyes to see if he convinced him. “Uhg, fine.” He sighs.</p><p>“Aw yeah! Knew that would get ya.” Prompto pats Noct’s ass, happily jogging up ahead a few paces, leaving a blushing prince in his wake. Noctis feels a twinge down below, and he can’t help it as his eyes travel to the younger boys pants, wishing he could pat them in return. Or take them off. Or basically anything that involved Prompto and something sexy at all.</p><p>Prompto looks back over his shoulder, a slight worrying look crossing his face when he notices the prince stopped walking. “What’s up, dude?” He asks.</p><p>“Ah! Uh, nothing. I mean, I thought I heard something.” Noctis stutters.</p><p>The gunman summons his weapon, looking in the direction his best friend was previously facing. “Big? Or little?” Prompto asks, smiling as he realizes it’s not night, meaning that it was either the empire or soon-to-be food.</p><p>The blunette can’t help but imagine Prompto saying that about.. a certain something else, something that twitched yet again, refusing to leave the prince alone.</p><p>With another blue flash, the handgun in the younger man’s grip fades away. “You okay, Noct?” He asks kindly, walking back toward him and placing his hand on the other’s shoulder.</p><p>As Prompto’s blue eyes catch his, Noctis finds it proving difficult to breathe as he tries to respond. “Fine.” He whispers, though the other boy was close enough he most defiantly heard him.</p><p>“Hmhm, alrighty.” Prompto hummed, slapping the prince’s butt yet again. Noctis is mentally freaking out as he tries to follow Prompto, proving extraordinarily difficult with how tight his pants were becoming. He just hopes the gunman doesn’t notice.</p><p>‘Ah, that ass. I can’t imagine how good it would feel to be inside of him. I wonder what kinds of sounds I could get him to make.’ Noctis thought, unable to stop the stream of fantasy he knows he should reserve for in private.</p><p>Noctis had been hopelessly in love with Prompto for years, never able to express his feelings. Near the beginning of their trip though, just after they had met the busty mechanic Cindy, Noctis had woken up in the middle of the night to the quiet sound of Prompto masturbating in the tent next to his, and his romantic feelings turned to more erotic ones.</p><p>“Hey Noct, it the Armiger infinite? Like, you can put anything in there?” Prompto asks after a moment, and Noctis was happy to  have any banter get his mind of what lewd faces Prompto would make.</p><p>“Yeah. What’s with the sudden interest?” He asks, not wanting the distracting conversation to end.</p><p>Prompto gives him a coy smirk. “I was gonna ask if that was a sword in your pants,” Prompto fell back a pace, stepping behind his friend and wrapping his right arm around his chest to immobilize him. “But I guess your just exited to see me~.” He hummed in his ear, his other hand slipping down Noct’s thigh.</p><p>“P-Prompto.” Noctis whines, his heart thudding as he barely believed it is real. As he feels a certain something push against his the seat of his pants though, he is quite positive it is, indeed, real.</p><p>The gunman’s hand slowly goes to it’s destination, palming lightly at first, quickly getting a little rougher. “Wow, it’s so hard I thought it really was a sword for a second there.” Prompto chuckles, a tone in his voice Noctis had never heard before. A dark, demanding tone just screaming ‘I’m in charge’.</p><p>The raven hadn’t expected Prompto to be like this, but as his friend’s fingers undid his zipper, he was sure he wouldn’t be complaining. “Prompto...” Noctis moaned lightly, his eyes shutting as he tries to lean his head back into the shorter man’s shoulder. He grinds back into Prompto’s eager, yet still confined dick, and it releases a slight whine directly in his ear.</p><p>“Ooh, it’s wet in here.” Prompto whispers, dipping his hand into Noct’s underwear and releasing a groan. The blonde fists his cock a few times, and Noctis can’t help it as he ground his ass back into his best friend’s hardening member.</p><p>“Ah, Prom..! Keep going.. feels good.” The prince moaned out his approval, a finger tracing around his head. Prompto’s right hand tugged at his vest, urging to take it off. “Yeah.” Noctis gave him permission, nodding his head as Prompto gave his dick one last pump before removing his hand, and in turn stepping back.</p><p>With a quick shrug and a pull, they both had their vests off, Prompto flinging them to the ground and unzipping his tight leopard-print pants. “Lay down. Now.” He demanded, pulling out his erection and giving it a few quick pumps.</p><p>With the sight before him, his knees are weak and he couldn’t even try to resist the blondes command. He gets down on their removed articles of clothing, laying on his back and groaning at the pornographic angle.</p><p>“Good.” Prompto praises, crouching down and pulling at his friend’s cock once again, rubbing some of his own wetness across the exposed organ. Once finished with that, the gunman readjusts his position to grind their pelvises together, a moan escaping both their lips.</p><p>“Oh god Prom...” Noctis groans, lifting his hips into the much needed friction. Prompto’s teeth latched onto the tender flesh of his prince’ neck, littering it with kisses, bites, and saliva. Their hips circled up and down, not quite finding a perfect rhythm, though it just made it all the more exiting.</p><p>As Prompto pulls back from his neck, Noctis finds another spark of arousal hit when he sees the intense fire in the blonde’s eyes. In all his fantasies, the raven never had thought to imagine him as the dominant type, making the whole experience much more... fresh. Though as their session continues, their clothing becomes anything but.</p><p>Despite being early fall, the air between then was hot enough it was easily mistaken as summer. Noctis and Prompto’s breaths fell into sync for a second, quickly falling out once again when the gunman rocks his crotch faster for heightened pleasure.</p><p>The wet sounds escaping from their nether areas seems to interest the prince, looking down as Prompto latches on his neck once again. Noctis sees the red heads of both their manhoods skidding up and down each other, leaking erotic wetness onto their stomachs. The blunette flings his head back once again, not wanting to spoil the moment by cumming early.</p><p>As they grind for a few minutes, they felt their stomachs begin to drop as they came close to their release, both men virgin before today.</p><p>“H-how ya.. doing, Noct?” Prompto asks between pre-release moans and pants.</p><p>“..never been... better.” He whines out as he feels his cock twitch with a wave of warning.</p><p>With his friends supportive words, Prompto forcefully locks lips with the raven, moaning and panting getting blurred into their kiss as they huffed breathes out their noses, the blonde refusing to let go of his mouth.</p><p>A tear streaked down Prompto’s cheek as their release finally hit, Prompto flopping tiredly into the dry grass beside him. “C’mere.” Noctis whispered, turning to his side and scooting over so the blonde can lay on their vests too. Prompto claims the spot beside him happily, slipping a knee appropriately between Noctis’ legs. Light fingers trace over the marks he left on the blunette. “Prompto can I.... do you mind if I put a mark on you too?” He asks warily.</p><p>Prompto gave him no vocal reply, only tilting his head so his neck was more open. Noctis leaned over lazily, putting effort into drawing just a little blood from the younger boy’s throat. He sucks at it for a moment, tasting the sweet taste of his blood, licking at the remains before settling back down. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He sighs sleepily.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do all this. I just couldn’t hold back anymore.” Prompto shut his eyes, the prince following suit.</p><p>“Prom I... I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Noctis.”</p><p>“Can you... um, I’d like it if you could.... Prompto, would you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“That’s my life’s wish come true.” They sigh, falling asleep together and letting all their worries fade, encased in the warmth of their boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Noctis!! Prompto!!” The groggy duo awoke to the slightly distant sound of Ignis’ voice calling their names worriedly.</p><p>“Shit!” Noctis whispered, becoming aware of the situation once more.</p><p>“Areyoutwoalright?!” Ignis asks, going to bend down to check them for wounds, then noticing the lack of coverage on their lower halves. “Bloody hell.” Ignis whispers, standing up and walking away from the two heavily embarrassed boys. “This is not over, you two. After you have gotten decent, we will talk.”</p><p>Noctis and Prompto faced one another, blushing as they shared a quick kiss, getting their clothing back on before heading to their very unwanted conversation with the advisor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>